


Не слишком поздно

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Canon Era, Character Death Fix, Character Study, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, POV Merle Dixon, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Domestic Violence, Past Drug Use, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, WTF Combat 2019, WTF2019, prison era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: События эпизода «This Sorrowful Life» с точки зрения Мерла с альтернативным развитием в конце ради всеобщего блага.





	Не слишком поздно

**Author's Note:**

> Рикил можно увидеть, если сильно прищуриться.
> 
> Написано для WTF The Walking Dead 2019 по заявке от анона с инсайда: "Умоляю хоть что-нибудь с пейрингом Мерл Диксон/Мишонн"

   Если бы Мерла спросили, он бы даже мог назвать это свиданием. Долбанутым таким, но, учитывая обстоятельства, вполне в его стиле. Фраза «выгулять цыпочку» никогда еще не имела настолько буквального смысла, правда, роль поводка исполняла куда более надежная проволока. Да и с местами для развлечений нынче было совсем туго, зато это с лихвой компенсировала приятная компания. И видит Бог, им действительно было о чём поговорить, до такой степени, что Мерл то и дело не сдерживал смешок. Жизнь в очередной раз набирала полную скорость, чтобы полететь ко всем чертям, а ему в кои-то веки повстречалась баба, глядя на которую не хотелось ужраться вдрызг, чтобы хорошо провести время. Мишонн ему сразу понравилась. Даже сейчас она умудрялась шутить, специфически, но в своем стиле, прямо как та предостерегающая надпись, составленная из кусков тел. Мерл просто не мог не восхищаться.  
  
      И как бы их батя-мудак всю жизнь ни сыпал в пьяном бреду «правилами жизни» о том, что место бабы на кухне, и рот она должна держать на замке, а если раскроет без разрешения, то приласкать её кулаком — святая обязанность нормального мужчины, Мерл, даже того не осознавая, всегда мечтал встретить женщину, которая могла бы ответить на такую грубую, первобытную силу. Может быть, этот чертов пропитый голос, застрявший в его голове, как заевшая пластинка, и был причиной, по которой старший из братьев Диксон никогда так и не обзавелся постоянной девушкой, и уж тем более не водил их домой. Потому что самое большее, на что все эти девушки были бы способны в случае чего — расцарапать лицо. Мерл даже одной ногой не хотел ступать на эту кривую дорожку.  
  
      Если за младшим братишкой надо было следить, чтобы никто не увел, как неразумного щенка со двора (впрочем, с этой своей обязанностью он тоже в конце концов не справился, верно ведь?), то в себе Мерла волновало кое-что другое, и это была далеко не наркозависимость. Пожалуй, довольно нагло с его стороны считать её не первостепенной проблемой. Подобное игнорирование было либо удивительным проявлением храбрости, либо слепой самоуверенностью, учитывая, как под кайфом он самозабвенно размахивает и тычет пушкой в людей, будто долбаный дирижер в эстетическом припадке. И они слушаются и слышат его, по-настоящему слышат. Глядя в черную пустоту дула, в котором — ты знаешь — как хищник, который не промахивается, притаилась смерть, даже глухой поймет, что ты пытаешься втолковать. Но у Мерла приоритеты несколько другие, перспектива застрелить кого-нибудь не в состоянии конкурировать с призраком, никак не желающим обращаться в безмолвную тень и сгинуть окончательно из его головы.  
  
      Ему неохота однажды проснуться и увидеть рядом с собой результаты работы кулаков одержимого человека. Одержимого алкоголем и дурью или же дурными генами — не имело никакого значения, ведь с последним он ничего поделать не мог, даже сказать «Родите меня обратно», а с первым — не хотел. Приведший его в этот мир вход сгинул еще раньше, чем местный персональный демон. Родители точно кое-чего понимали в жизни, раз так обстоятельно из нее выпиливались. А, быть может, им просто охренительно повезло, что настоящего дерьма так и не застали. Вот уж действительно, джек-пот, что выпадает раз в жизни. И что после себя оставили? Двух поломанных ублюдков, которые, будто паразиты, только и умели, что выживать. Да и то хреново.  
  
      Они с Мишонн благополучно сумели добраться до скорбно выглядящих магазинчиков с несколькими всё ещё припаркованными у входа машинами, хотя все возрастающее количество бредущих за ними мертвецов обоих начинало уже заметно нервировать:  
  
      — Ладно. Всё хорошо.  
  
      — Да, просто класс, — в её голосе достаточно усмешки, чтобы опять сойти за удачную шутку, и недостаточно сарказма, чтобы испытывать силу воли и терпение Диксона. А любую панику после крыши Атланты Мерл научился давить в себе на корню. Паршивей, чем тогда, ещё не было, да и быть не может. Только спокойствие помогает в критической ситуации и держит голову кристально чистой, как будто его разума ни разу не коснулась любимая дурманящая дрянь.  
  
      Он соображает так быстро, что впору себе же поаплодировать, но, к сожалению, руки работают не столь же резво, особенно, когда их больше не две. Тачку он выбрал, что надо, просто красавица, в такую не стыдно попутчицу пригласить. Судя по тому, как отчаянно та его зовет, дело у них совсем швах, а он до проводов сумел добраться буквально только что, даже не успев в полной мере насладиться этой привычностью действий. И тем фактом, что впервые у него на стреме, пускай и принудительно, стоит женщина, да еще и такая, которую не назовешь «сахарными титьками», если не хочешь отхватить чем-нибудь твердым в зубы, чтобы уж наверняка пришлось наскребать себе средства на вставную челюсть. И это в том случае, если бы ты ей понравился. Но нет, Мерл бы так не сделал, у него бы язык не повернулся. С воображением у него было не так чтобы очень, но тут уж ничего иного, кроме как «Нубийская королева», в голову не шло.  
  
      К нему уже вовсю лез один из трупов, когда машина, наконец, завелась. Быстро прикончив на удивление резвую для своих габаритов тварь, Мерл вовремя подстрелил ходячего, как клещ вцепившегося в Мишонн. Может сейчас и было неподходящее время для подобных мыслей, но он всё же ощутил немалую гордость за слаженность их отступления. Удрали на свежезаведенной тачке как настоящая команда. Нахлынувший адреналин еще какое-то время заставлял сердце бешено колотиться, а когда Мерл всё же выровнял дыхание...  
  
      — Так вот, что ты делаешь. Выносишь мусор.  
  
      Твою. Мать. Кажется, разговор по душам продолжается.  
  
      — Ты слишком самокритична, дорогая, — ему нравилось с ней говорить, действительно нравилось, но после отличнейшего приключения, которое позволило хотя бы на несколько мгновений забыть обо всем том дерьме, что нависло над их головами, он не мог себе помочь и не чувствовать отравляющую эту радость горечь её слов.  
  
      — Губернатор, Рик — все, кому надо вылить ночной горшок, зовут тебя. С твоим братом иначе.  
  
      — Да, иначе. Рик велит ему прыгать, а он спрашивает, как высоко.  
  
      Потому что, разве бывает иначе? Чертов шериф околдовал его брата, и теперь тот, бедный дурачок, не в состоянии увидеть, что его используют. Просто не хочет. Про этих двоих Мерлу давно уже всё понятно.  
  
      Но Мишонн несогласно качает головой, хмыкает:  
  
      — Рик ценит его. Уважает. Ему он не поручает таких заданий.  
  
      И это правда. Не зря же для этого грязного дельца он пришел именно к старшему брату. И Блейк тоже к нему приходил за тем же. Только вот этот не такой был, не как Граймс. Любой, кто посчитал бы, что они похожи, был просто слепым дураком.  
  
      Кажется, какой-то хрен по телеку однажды рассказывал, как женщины, неосознанно, раз за разом выбирают определенный тип мужчин. Одна всё время попадала на женатиков, другая — на плохих парней, которые ее дубасили. А вот Мерл, во-первых, не баба, во-вторых, не идиот. Он правильно сделал, что вовремя смылся. Каким бы шатким его положение ни было, а все же в тюрьме шансов выжить куда больше. Хоть они и по уши в дерьме. Поэтому они с Мишонн сейчас здесь, едут к месту встречи.  
  
      Мерл так и не научился изощренно врать даже для собственного спасения. Потому что бате всегда было наплевать на то, насколько правдоподобной оказывалась история — результат всегда был один. Зато братья довольно быстро растеряли любой страх перед кровью и необходимостью зашивать свою порванную плоть.  
  
      К сожалению, душу так же, как кожу не залатаешь, а шрамы в ней болят и ноют не только в дурную погоду. Любой неосторожный чих, и, пожалуйста, соверши прыжок во времени, как будто никогда ты так и не покинул ту прокуренную, пропитую насквозь халупу, по углам которой прятался, стараясь стать незаметней мыши. Но эта мышь, в отличие от братьев, была куда умней и не старалась искать чего-то хорошего там, где его быть не может. У мышей нет чувства надежды. Оно не нужно им для выживания.  
  
      Мерл скорей бы сдох, чем вслух признал, что, даже дожив до седин, все еще пытался доказать давно гниющему в земле человеку, что стоит чего-то. Они оба с Дэрилом этим страдали. Доказать кому-то. Всем.  
  
      Братишка так старался, что у него в конце концов получилось, и, если верить не собственной мнительности, а словам этой чернокожей бестии, получилось по-настоящему. Её паранойя даст фору даже мерловой, а не будь внимательность настолько остра, они бы с бедняжкой Андреа сейчас вместе понятия не имели, на какого человека нарвались в Вудбери. Поэтому он верит её суждениям. Дэрил так упорно всё делал для этой группы: оберегал, защищал, кормил. И гляньте-ка! Мистер Шейн «Альфа-самец» Уолш сгинул, а младший Диксон занял его место, причем, похоже, сделал это ещё при нем. Его любит и уважает вся группа без исключений.  
  
      А Мерл что? Китайчонок («Кореец!» — автоматически звучит в голове гибридом голоса Дэрила и его собственного) смотрит на него таким зверем, что впору намордник искать, не переставая шипит на всех, хотя, сказать по чести, Мерл не раз уже так кого-то отметеливал, да и сам бывал бит не хуже. И это никогда не мешало всем обидам позабыться уже через неделю за стопкой-другой-третьей. И, видимо, самое страшное и заключалось в том, что он не видел в произошедшем ничего особенного, ничего, что было бы не в состоянии исправить простое извинение. Он всё равно был рад, что наткнулся на двух влюбленных голубков — это был отличный повод прекратить погоню за ней...  
  
      Он даже стрелял в Мишонн и ранил, однако, она доверила сегодня ему свою спину. Зря. Но чем больше он об этом думал: не о чертовом Губернаторе, не о сделке с совестью, на которую почти решился Граймс... Очевидно, что Шериф проходил через серьезную трансформацию мировоззрения в этой своей светлой голове, Мерл это мог понять и даже был готов протянуть руку помощи, пока было еще, что протягивать, кроме ног.  
  
      Но нет, его мысли сейчас в кои-то веки были не о столь масштабных проблемах. Он всегда был человеком простым, куда уж ему. Реальность сейчас была такова, что он вел первую свою особенную не-подругу на убой только потому, что она ему доверилась. И, что особенно обескураживало, кажется, даже не злилась. Говорила уверенно и спокойно, будто точно знала, что все в итоге обернется наилучшим для нее образом. Всё ещё загадка. Когда Мерл попросил у нее прощения, ну, попытался попросить в своей типичной мерловской манере, он даже не понял, с чем в итоге ушел. Это раздражало, но пришлось лишь стряхнуть этот груз с плеч и идти дальше, ведь особо времени на рефлексию у него не было. Тем более из-за бабы.  
  
      — У тебя был такой шанс.  
  
      У него, чёрт побери, всё ещё есть шанс.  
  
      — С твоими навыками ты мог бы многого добиться. Но ты решил остаться в стороне.  
  
      «О, чья бы корова мычала, Мишонн!»  
  
      — Никто не будет скучать по тебе. Даже Дэрил. У него новая семья, — она равнодушно откинулась на спинку кресла и выплескивала эти слова с такой легкостью, будто говорила о куче мусора.  
  
      Вот это был именно тот момент, когда ее хотелось придушить. Первым поднялось возмущение: кто она вообще такая, чтобы иметь хоть какое-то представление о том, что чувствует его братишка? Такой же аутсайдер, как и сам Мерл. Который, что уж тут комедию ломать, тоже не имеет права говорить, что подумает и почувствует Дэрил. Он ХОТЕЛ БЫ верить, что уж брату-то нужен. Тот ведь сам сказал всего несколько часов назад... Да и этот взрыв моментальных ответных обвинений, готовых сорваться с языка, противоречит его собственным недавним выводам о её сметливости.  
  
      — Если ты будешь капать мне на мозги, я тебе язык отрежу.  
  
      Он не хотел слушать это дерьмо молча. Молчание — знак согласия, верно ведь? Даже если только в его собственном понимании.  
  
      Это было, мать вашу, сложно — снова начинать думать, когда большую часть жизни посвятил тому, чтобы задавить и заглушить всё любыми средствами, лишь бы не промелькнуло в голове треклятое «что ты делаешь?». Теперь, когда мир полетел к чертям собачьим, делать это было проще, когда на ухо постоянно жужжали с поручениями, не требуя при этом подключать голову. Не спрашивай и не беспокойся ни о чем, просто выполняй свою работу, то, что ты действительно УМЕЕШЬ делать, а в качестве награды становись важным членом общества, в котором всем не обязательно знать, что ты когда-то сидел. А самое важное — наслаждайся этим чувством причастности. Того, что у тебя есть свое местечко у этого общего костра. Ты его заслужил. Прямо как братишка, и желания все те же, какая ирония!  
  
      «Мы ещё можем вернуться», — эти слова так обидно, влекуще манят, точь-в-точь успокаивающие красочные видения во время прихода, но впервые в жизни Мерл отказывается им отдаться.  
  
      — Не получится.  
  
      — Мы вдвоем. Можем просто вернуться.  
  
      Неужели она не понимает?! Такая умная, хитрая, не понимает, что нет пути назад? Не сейчас. И даже не потому, что в тюрьме его никто не ждет, а само его присутствие там рискует перессорить Дэрила с дорогими ему людьми. Ведь братишка так старается разрулить проблемы своего старшего. Хотя должно быть наоборот. Всегда должно было быть. И на этот раз Мерл уж не облажается.  
  
      Он резко останавливает машину и поворачивается к Мишонн, которая, кажется, впервые не знает, чего от него ждать. Уж точно не того, что он снимет импровизированные наручники и откроет ей дверь.  
  
      — Мне надо кое-что сделать, — всего несколько дней назад он ей уже это предлагал. Прийти на место встречи и всё закончить раз и навсегда. Теперь история повторялась, даже была ещё выгодней, ведь наверняка Блейк привел с собой если не всех, то большую часть своих удальцов, да и тогдашняя отговорка Мишонн была уже не актуальна — жизнями своих они не рисковали, только собственными, но Мерл не собирался просить во второй раз. Быть может, после случившегося сегодня, ей вообще наплевать на судьбу тюрьмы. Может, выйдя из этой машины, она туда и не вернется. Но Мерлу было, ради кого рисковать, и в это число входил не только Дэрил. Ради себя. Возможно, в последний раз попытаться и доказать хотя бы самому себе, что ты не пустое место. Теперь он понимал, зачем Мишонн сказала те жестокие слова — это был хороший такой пинок. Чтобы Мерл Диксон не распускал сопли. И именно этот пинок, как оказалось, ему и требовался.  
  
      Мишонн долго смотрела на него, не говоря ни слова, даже не попытавшись выйти из машины. В конце концов, когда мысли Мерла уже привычно начали двигаться в опасное русло мечтаний о том, что могло бы быть, и он судорожно сглотнул, будто собирался что-то сделать, но не стал, она наконец произнесла:  
  
      — Ты с завидным упорством выбираешь себе роль исполнителя. Боюсь, с планированием налажаешь, — она уверенно захлопнула дверь машины и поудобней — теперь-то, когда руки свободны, можно было это сделать — расположилась на мягком сидении.  
  
      — Поехали, а то опоздаем.  
  
      Мерл не сдержался и хохотнул, снова заводя машину и плавно трогаясь с места:  
  
      — Слушаюсь, капитан.


End file.
